The present invention relates to a protective enclosure including a pry resistant door. In particular, the present invention is directed to a door including angled flanges that are positioned within a corresponding channel formed in a housing when the door is in a closed position.
It is common for individuals to store money, documents, firearms and other valuables within protective enclosures, such as safes, to restrict access to these items. Due to the nature of items stored in protective enclosures, there are instances in which persons seek to gain access to the interior of the protective enclosures without permission. In most cases, these instances involve the use of physical methods to gain such access. One common method of unauthorized entry is where the door of the enclosure is pried open using a crowbar or other mechanical lever. The crowbar is first wedged between the gap formed between the door and the housing, and then a force is applied in an attempt to break the locking mechanism holding the door dosed.
These types of pry attacks have been countered by modifying the protective enclosures to include mechanized bolts that actuate outwardly from the door and into the housing in a direction that is perpendicular to the long side of the door plate, opposite the hinged side. However, the inclusion of these types of mechanized bolts increases the quantity of complex moving parts that are required to manufacture this type of enclosure and thereby has an adverse affect on the cost of production. Moreover, this type of enclosure may still be vulnerable to a pry attack in a location between the mechanized bolts.
As such, there is a need for system for a protective enclosure that effectively resists pry attacks. The present invention addresses this need as well as other needs.